sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル, Bekutā za Kurokodairu) is an anthropomorphic crocodile who is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix detective agency. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pays good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free. Apperance :Voice actor: Carter Cathcart (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese) Vector is a crocodile that consists with the colors of green, yellowish-green and his eyes are orange. Apperantly, his ideas of clothing consists of a thick golden neck chain, black cylindrical cuffs with orange stripes and gold-colored buckle fasteners, black sneakers with white and orange trim and white rubber soles, black shoulder pads and Vector's trademarks are: white gloves and a pair set of black and gray cordless headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. His current age is 20, height is 180 cm. (5 ft. 10½ in.), and weight is 200 kg. (440 lbs.) Past Vector When vector was younger, his colors were: green, yellow, and red with black eye colors, his attire consists with a yellow and black headphones with cord to grey Walkman, yellow belts, black shoes with yellow zip-cuffs. Gallery Personality Vector is a naturally casual, money-loving crocodile with the heart of a child, a cool sense of humor and attitude, and an innate desire to do good. He is the brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations and has a knack for leadership and keeping a cool head even in the most difficult situations, making him a capable leader for his team. Unfortunately, Vector's position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy and seeking to be in charge. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective, and takes his profession seriously, while often showcasing his investigative skills. As hinted by his rather large and imposing in appearance, Vector displays a tough exterior and a rough speech pattern. He is quick to start a fight, often taking an agressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, however, Vector can be described as a gentle giant, with a child-like heart, an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. Vector is generally relaxed and easy-going in comparison to the rest of his team and displays a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, while at the same time showing a cool and relaxed sense of humor with a certain degree of attitude. At the same time, Vector is also a charismatic and charming individual, allowing him to get along well with others and getting them to follow his choices, as seen in his many interactions with his co-worker Espio, who has a very strict and serious personality. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. For all the good points to his personality, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go the way he wants them to, when he feels insulted or when he just gets peeved, and he generally behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what he thinks, often ending up being downright rude to others and calling them names. Vector himself is aware of having a big mouth, but does not seem bothered by the fact. One of Vector's most defined traits is his love for money. Much of Vector's behavior is geared around his attempts at getting rich, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work or handle pretty much any type of business if it means that he will get a good income. In the Riders saga he states that even thinking of money makes him motivated. Unfortunately, business most of the time does not run as good as expected and Vector often worries about rent payments or other bills for the office. Likewise, Vector hates having to work for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he sometimes even asks friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. The best example is Riders Saga, where he seems to be broke and has joined Team Rose in the EX World Grand Prix to pay off his debts. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not get involved in any kinds of jobs that are illegal or dirty. Gentle and caring on the inside, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, while he takes his work seriously, Vector can be very giving and charitable, and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or even the most meager things like finding crying childrens' lost toys. Due to these charitable tendencies, Vector will often take up cases without any sort of compensation, which keeps the agency constantly short on money. Despite any money problems he may have, however, Vector will never break his own morals and believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to through his headphones, both during his free time and during missions. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, consisting of himself and his two colleagues, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Relationships Friends/Allies *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Sonic the Hedgehog *Christopher Thorndyke *Ash Ketchum *Cream the Rabbit (one-time team ally) *Vanilla the Rabbit (love interest) *Amy the Hedgehog (one-time team ally) *Big the Cat *Knuckles the Echidna *Tails the Fox *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Cosmo the Seedrian *Mighty the Armadillo *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Neutral Rivals *Rouge the Bat *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Enemies *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Metal Sonic *Chaos *Metal Heads **Dark Oak *Black Arms **Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris Abilities and Powers Like most Sonic Pokemon characters, Vector can curl up to roll and jump on enemies. But unlike most other characters who can roll, he appears to roll into a wheel rather than a ball. This is a move known as the "spin jump". He is also known to be quite powerful, as he was the power team member in Sonic Heroes. He has some super speed, as seen in Chaotix, although he isn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow, or even Espio. Vector can also blow bubblegum bubbles to slow his descent, and is able to slam his body onto the ground to cause massive damage. In the Heroes saga, he can hold Espio and Charmy using his mouth and throw them, as well as spit musical notes, breathe fire, make explosive bubblegum, and use his sharp teeth to bite through hard obstacles. He can also sing rather well, as seen during Team Chaotix' Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital", though it could be argued that his singing is so bad that it destroys robots. His power is also mentioned in their theme "Team Chaotix", specifically in the lines "The muscle is Vector, the karma collector, and he's sworn to fight for you," and "And the green one cheers them on." While not nearly as smart as Tails, Dr. Eggman, or other highly intelligent characters in the Sonic series, Vector is an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries; he can piece clues (and other minor hints that he has seen along the way) together, and can often reach correct conclusions that his teammates and most others would not have realized until that point. Weaknesses He can be rather clumsy, and he's not exactly the best straightforward thinker despite his current intelligence. He's also known to be very obnoxious. Vector can be quite a hothead, often annoyed by Charmy to the point that he starts yelling at him. He even makes Charmy burst into tears in the Metalhead Saga, although he comically stopped as soon as Vector told him somewhat gently not to cry. He has also been referred to as acting like a child. In Sonic Free Riders, the Babylon Rogues taunted him by saying that he's throwing a tantrum like a kid from kindergarden. Amy also stated that there is only one useless kid in Team Rose, referring to Vector. History Past Synopsis Category:Crocodile Category:Reptiles Category:Male Category:Good Category:Chaotix Category:Power type characters Category:Sonic characters